Runt
Runt was a bandit and one of the main antagonists in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance''. He is ruthless and cruel, as well as incredibly skilled and well armed, making one of the hardest opponents in the game. However, he is cocky enough to not wear a helmet, which makes his head an easy target. He is indirectly responsible for much of Henry's motivation during the game, as retrieving a sword that Runt stole became the focus of many of our hero's quests. Biography In 1403, Runt and his gang were ordered by 'The Chief' to raid Silver Skalitz, which had just been attacked by a Cuman army led by King Sigismund of Luxembourg and Markvart von Auliz. At some point, they recruited the cowardly Zbyshek, who had fled Skalitz in the raid, pushing others towards the Cumans in his rush to escape. While they were looting the corpses and searching the ruins of the smoldering houses in the village, Zbyshek came to warn them that they had company - Henry, during ''Homecoming'','' had returned to Skalitz to find and bury his parents. Runt, seeing the beautiful sword Henry carried, demanded he give it up. However, Henry, still traumatized from watching his parents die, was determined to fulfill the last promise he ever made to his father - deliver the sword to Sir Radzig. Brave but untrained, he withdrew it from the scabbard and challenged the bandit. However, Runt was an impossibly skilled skirmisher and took him to the ground with a single well placed swing. Runt picked the sword from the mud and, after admiring it for a moment, held the point to the stunned Henry's chest for the sword's "maiden bloodletting". A split second before the blade came down, Theresa, Sir Robard and two others knights from Talmberg, arrived in Skalitz and drove the bandits off, saving Henry and killing three of Runt's men. Unfortunately, Runt and Zbyshek managed to escape with Henry's sword. Some weeks later, Neuhof, a stud-farm owned by Sir Hanush of Rattay, and run by Smil and his wife Zora, was raided, and many of their people and best horses are killed. Some witnesses described the leader of the gang as a huge man in black armor, and Henry instantly recognized the description as Runt. Sir Hanush sent a unit led by Captain Bernard to investigate in [[The Hunt Begins|''The Hunt Begins]]. Henry, hoping to kill Runt and regain his lost sword, joined them. Henry was right: the stables of Neuhof were raided by Runt and his men, and during ''Nest of Vipers'' he discovered that they are hiding out in the abandoned village of Pribyslavitz, along with a large number of Cumans. While scoping out the camp, Henry witnesses as Runt demonstrates his brutality, killing one of his own men for questioning his leadership skills, even while his Cuman comrades encouraged him to let the man go. Sir Radzig and Sir Robard decided to eliminate the camp once and for all, and launched an attack in ''Baptism of Fire''. ''All the bandits were killed in the assault, included Runt, who was beaten to death by Henry himself, demanding that Runt reveal where he had hidden the sword. Unfortunately, Runt wouldn't confess, and died laughing, telling the enraged young man that he would see him in hell. As it turned out, Runt was merely a pawn in the service of a Hungarian nobleman named Istvan Toth, who was hired by King Sigismund of Luxembourg to spread chaos in Bohemia. Runt gave the sword to Istvan as a gift. Quests * [[Homecoming|''Homecoming]] * ''The Hunt Begins'' * ''Baptism of Fire'' pl:Runt Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional characters Category:Bandits